Drill de Runrun Kururunrun
by Hanmyo
Summary: This is a fanfic based of an rpg... chapter one is based on the events that lead up to them finding Hanmyo...woo hoo! Jim's happy! ^^;;;THANK YOU GOD!!! I finished chapter 4 part 1^^
1. Chapter1: Found at last

All characters in this fan fiction are property of Morning star , Sunrise/Shueisha , Sotosu Agency. Not all the ideas and characters in this fan fiction are a part of the Outlaw star series. The title is also not mine. it is the name of a song.  
  
Drill de Runrun Kururunrun  
  
Chapter 1- Found Again  
By Keiyo Meisato  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun beat down on the large metal door of the Starwind and Hawking building. A tall, slim figure opened the side entrance and quickly steped inside. Gene Starwind, a handsome young man in his early 20s, entered in wearing his usual skintight black bodysuit under a lengthy tan colored cape. With a exasperated gasp he yelled, "Jim, how hot is it outside?" Jim, a young boy at the age of 11, sat in front of a repaired laptop searching for information on the net about any jobs that might possibly be available. He replied, "Its 98 degrees and they say its going to get hotter…" he sighs turning back to his only method of cooling off, a small fan. Gene walked over to the refrigerator against the wall and opened it, smiling as the cool air washed over his sweat drenched face. He glanced around at the random assortment of comestibles and sighed seeing nothing to drink except a small bottle of carrot juice.  
Giving up on his attempts to find a suitable beverage, he walked over to a round table and sat down in one of the chairs setting his feet up on the table. "Any jobs?" he asked, leaning back and placing his hands behind his head.  
Jim swiveled in his chair to face Gene, his long dirty blond hair swaying slightly, "There's not much to chose from…most people are too busy trying to keep cool…"  
"Just tell me what there is." Gene retorted.  
Gene watched as Jim turned back to the small screen and scanned the listings, "There's someone who needs their plumbing fixed?"   
Without moving Gene asked hesitantly, "What's the pay?"  
"120 wong."   
Gene yet again didn't move.  
"and air conditioning" Jim added.  
Gene let his feet drop to the floor as he stands up silently. Picking up a set of keys on the table he turned back to Jim, "ok lets get going then."  
  
* * *  
The roads were uncommonly clear on the way to the Star Children Orphanage. It felt good to be out of the sweltering heat of the Starwind and Hawking garage. Jim sighed as they took the next exit onto the street that would take them to the orphanage. His sandy blond hair wafted as the wind whipped around him and he saw a tall two story house, made of brown bricks and a thatched roof, very rare for the times. Gene parked the car in front of a long walkway and they both got out. Jim glanced around seeing some old playground equipment and random toys scattered about. Jim had sometimes heard of toys but he'd never actually gotten a chance to see some. Although they looked kind of lame and childish, Jim found himself wanting to go play with them. He quickly shook the feeling away and walked with Gene to the front door. Gene hesitated in lifting a large metal door knocker that creaked on its hinges and created a hollow wooden thump when it connected with the immense wood doors. The two stood on the porch for a bit before one of the doors opened revealing a slim young woman wearing a knee length dress and apron. He shoulder length brown hair was parted into two loose pony tails and her forest green eyes lightened up when she saw them.  
"Oh are you here for the job?" she asked eagerly.  
"Yes we are." Jim answered.  
"Thank goodness! We were about to give up hope that someone would come help us. I mean with this terrible heat wave and all. Please come in and I'll show you he problems." She smiled again and moved to the side to allow them entrance.   
Jim smiled when a blast of cool air rushed across his face. The lady shut the door behind them and turned to face them again, "My name is Eika Kontoni. What are your names?"  
Gene stepped forward a bit, "The names Gene Starwind and this is my partner…"  
"Jim Hawking." Jim answered.   
Eika smiled again then led them into a large room. There were small square tables set up around the room that were occupied by groups of children near Jim's age. They were all wrapped up in coats and blankets which seemed a bit odd. As the three of them walked through a couple of the kids turned to look then whisper to their neighbors. They entered a small room in the back of the house that was lined with pipes. This room was a bit warmer than the other parts of the house, but it was better than being outside or in the Starwind and Hawking garage.  
Eika sighed and then motioned a hand to the pipes, "Here's the problem. One of the pipes is jammed and we can't turn down the air conditioning. We haven't been able to find it ourselves. There's some equipment in the chest over in the corner." She pointed to a large metal band trunk covered in dust. "Good luck. I'll have someone bring you lunch later." She smiled and walked away leaving Jim and Gene alone in the room.   
Gene sighed, "well we better get started…" He walked over to the trunk and lifted the lid. Inside was an array of cobweb covered wrenches and other tools. Jim and Gene starred blankly at the ancient pieces of equipment. "What the hell are we supposed to do with these!" Gene argued.   
"We 're going to fix the pipes." Jim retorted. He picked up a dusty wrench and turned to the walls of pipes and sighed. "Man this is gonna take forever…"  
Gene was tinkering around with a large dust covered pipe in the far right corner of the room while Jim was in the other corner.   
Eika stepped into the door way, "Lunch will be ready soon. I'll have one of the children come get you when its done, okay?" Gene turned and nodded and Eika left them to their work again. Gene hesitated then whispered to Jim, "I'd like to fix her pipes."  
Jim moaned in disgust, "Is that all you ever think about…"  
Gene walked over to Jim and bent down to his eye level, "what else is there to think about?" He laughed and returned to his work. Jim sighed and did the same.  
Thirty minutes pasted before they heard footsteps approach the doorway. They stopped and a young girl's voice filled the room, "Lunch is ready." The bright voice of the girl echoed in Jims ears. Recognition hit him in an instant and he froze. The wrench that was in his hand clattered to the floor.   
"Jim? What's the matter?" Gene asked, startled by the sharp noise.  
The young girl spoke again bringing Jim out of his shocked state, "Jim?"  
He turned and his eyes widened as he saw the girl, "H- Hanmyo…" Her eyes were just as wide as his own and filled with tears as she recognized the boy she met a month ago. She stepped forward and embraced him, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Its you… you're hear." Jim held onto her still in shock that she was with him.   
Gene walked over to them with a look of confusion on his face, "um…Jim? What's going on?"  
Hanmyo let go and step back a bit wiping at her eyes and smiled. Jim smiled at her as he answered his partner, "This is Hanmyo…. I met her back on Symka 5..."  
Gene raised a brow still somewhat confused, then he remembered, "OH! So this is the girl you had a date with!"  
Jim blushed a bit and Gene turned to her, "Hanmyo is it? Well my names Gene Starwind."  
Hanmyo blinked and smiled, "Nice to meet you."  
A voice from somewhere in the house called, "Hurry before its all gone!" Gene smirked and said, "Well I'll leave you two lovebirds here." He stepped out of the room and walked to the kitchen.  
Jim and Hanmyo were still smiling at each other, then Jim broke the silence, "Hanmyo?"  
"Yes?" She answered.  
"Um… What happened… back at Symka 5? You never showed up for our date."  
Her smile faded and sadness filled her eyes.  
Jim quickly stepped forward, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you."   
She looked up and smiled a bit, "Oh its not you… Its just, I can't remember what happened back then… the only thing I can remember is you…"  
Jim frowned with concern, "You don't remember anything that happened to you?"  
She shook her head, "no…I can't remember anything else either…. the only thing I could remember is when I first saw you." She smiled a bit.  
Jim smiled and took her hand, "well you found me." She giggled. His stomach growled and she smiled, "Come on… lets go get some lunch."  
Jim nodded and they left to the kitchen to join the others.  
  
End  
  
-=*=- -=*=- -=*=- -=*=- -=*=- -=*=- -=*=- -=*=- -=*=- -=*=- -=*=- -=*=- -=*=- -=*=-   
  
Hope ya liked it^^   
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter2: Surprise

All characters in this fan fiction are property of Morning star, Sunrise/Shueisha, and Sotosu Agency. Not all the ideas and characters in this fan fiction are a part of the Outlaw star series. the title isnt mine. its the title of a song.  
Drill de Runrun Kururunrun  
  
Chapter 2: Surprise  
  
By Keiyo Meisato  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
After filling out a bit of paperwork, Hanmyo was put in the custody of Gene and permitted to leave the orphanage.   
Gene glanced at the rearview mirror of the car to see the two kids smiling at each other. Smirking, he turned his attention back to the road. The sun had begun to set in the distance. A question came across his mind and he felt the erg to ask it, "Hanmyo, Mind if I ask you a question?" The young girl responded with a simple, "Sure."  
"How did you end up in that place?" Glancing at the mirror again, he saw her, her gaze directed toward the floor of the car.  
In a meek tone, she answers, "They found me… drifting in outer space…" She paused as if trying to remember; "They said I probably have amnesia considering I can't remember anything that happened to me."  
Gene frowned as memories of his time drifting through the void of blackness filled his mind. He shook those thoughts away and went back to his questions, "So you have no idea why where you came from or who your parents are?" She nodded. Silence filled the night air as they drove on. Gene decided it would be a good idea to just let the questions he had wait till later. The car came to a stop in front of the Starwind and Hawking building. Gene got out and walked up to the front door. He grabbed the handle and froze as the door slightly opened.  
'A break in?' Gene thought to himself as he withdrew his gun.   
"What's going on, Aniki?" Jim's quiet voice called from behind him. Gene placed a finger up to his lips as he slowly opened the door and stepped inside. The room was dark, apart from the moonlight that seeped in through the window. Gene could see anything unusual. Silently he moved towards the light switch and flipped it on. Instantly the room was flooded with bright, painful light. Gene blinked. His gaze flashed in the direction of a stranger sitting on the couch. The man's long dark brown hair fell over his face as he lounged on the sofa.   
"Who the hell are you?" Gene demanded, pointing his gun at the intruder. Jim and Hanmyo standing behind him, starring at the stranger.   
The man let out a short laugh and raised his head, flipping his hair back from his face with a slender, gloved hand. He stood up, his long, black trench coat falling down to his knees. His dark glasses covered his eyes revealing only a blatant smirk. "My name should not concern you at the moment…" His voice was dark and filled with a tainted wrath that made a shiver run down Gene's back.   
The man reached into the folds of his coat and withdrew a long, slender dagger.  
"I wouldn't if I were you!" Gene warned, but the man made no change in his expression. He lunged forward with incredible speed. Gene pulled the trigger; a loud crack rung through the large room followed by the high-pitched ping of metal on metal. The bullet had been deflected off the sharp weapon.  
Gene jumped to the side barely dodging the smooth blade as the man stealth fully flew past him. He stumbled backwards and was greeted by the sensation of pain and blood in his side. The dark man was crouching in front of him, holding a dagger dripping crimson liquid down his slender hand.   
Gene starred in painful disbelief as he slowly sank to his knees on the cold, hard floor. The man was laughing; stand over him.  
The clap of a gun filled Gene's ears as it rung out from behind his attacker. The man's body Jerked, but he didn't fall. He turned his gaze to the Jim, who was holding a small pistol in his trembling hands. The stranger turned and began to walk towards him, Hanmyo of to the side.   
Gene clenched his teeth as he attemted to stand, but with no avail. A small gasp escaped Jim's lips as the man wrapped his gloved hand around his throat. Anger and fear rushed through Gene's body as he saw his young partner struggling to free his airway. Forcing himself to his feet, he pulled out a small black dagger and began his painful stride toward the man.  
Silently, Gene made one more step foward and brought up the knife, bringing it across the mans broad back. Tearing fabric echoed in the room, along with a shrill metallic shink as the blade had slid across the man's back.   
A fist smashed into the side of Gene's head and he felt himself fly across the room into the table. The man still had Jim in his grasp.   
Jim had begun to claw at the man's hand, chunks of fabric tearing off of the glove. Hanmyo ran forward, jumping at an incredible hight to lad a devistating kick to the back of the man's head, but was prevented when a hand holding the dagger caught her ankle and flung her against a wall. She dropped and fell motionless on the floor. Jim began to grow weaker with every passing second.  
Gene stood from behind the fallen table, clutching at his wound. He grit his teeth and with all his strength ran across the room and tackled the dark man. He landed on the guys back, the tear in his trenchcoat spread out. Gene couldn' believe what he was seeing as he quickly reached down and pressed the small red button located on the man's back.   
The stranger man's body went limp.  
Gene turned to Jim, who was now on his knees gasping for air. "You...ok?" he asked through clenched jaws.  
Jim looked up and noded. His eyes went wide, "Aniki!"  
Gene felt himself falling to the floor, landing with a painful thud. Jim was by his side looking over his wound with disbelieving eyes.  
"hows...it look..." Gene asked as pain shot through his side.   
  
Tears were forming in Jim's blue eyes, "not good, Aniki"  
  
A puddle of the thick liquid had begun to pool around the outlaw.  
  
A small voice chimed in behind them. "I can help..."   
  
Jim had turned to who Gene knew was Hanmyo. There was a small bump on her head, but nothing too serious. He heard her soft footsteps walk towards his fallen form.  
  
"How?" Jim asked.  
  
"I can heal him."  
  
Gene looked at the purple haired girl as she knelt down next to him.  
  
Without any protest from them she placed her hands over the deep gash in Gene's side. She closed her dark brown eyes and began to chant something inaudible to his ears. His muscles relaxed as warmth washed through his body. He closed his eyes and listened to her soft murmuring voice. Gradually, the pain created by the wound began to fade into useless memory.  
The heat coursing through his body subdued and he opened his eyes. Jim was starring back and forth between him and Hanmyo in awe. "How…what just happened?" He said, confusion evident in he face.  
Hanmyo, looking a bit drained, responded, "I don't know... I just can..." She trailed off.  
Gene dismissed it, grateful just to be alive, and sat up. Although his shit was covered in the sticky drying blood there was no evidence of a cut or scar, he smiled and turned to the young girl nest to his partner, "Thank you, Hanmyo."  
She smiled, "Happy to help!"  
Jim and Hanmyo help Gene to his feet and he walked up the stairs to his room to change.  
The two kids stood back in the open area looking at the dead body on the floor. "What do we do with him?" Hanmyo asked.  
Suddenly, the front door of the building burst open.  
"What the…" Jim yelled in surprise.  
A female Ctarl Ctarl stood in the doorway, followed by a tall man with long, dark black hair.  
"Aisha Clan Clan has returned!"  
Sweatdrops all around…  
The End  
Ok i think i made it a bit better...."Whats with the off button" you say... well i couldnt think of anything else to do^^;;;;;; but anyway hope u liked it chapter 3 should be up in a little while  



	3. 

All characters in this fan fiction are property of Morning star , Sunrise/Shueisha , Sotosu Agency

All characters in this fan fiction are property of Morning star , Sunrise/Shueisha , Sotosu Agency. Not all the ideas and characters in this fan fiction are a part of the Outlaw star series. The title is also not mine. it is the name of a song.

Drill de Runrun Kururunrun

chapter 3: Dangerous Repairs

by Keiyo Meisato

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The group stood at the edge of the immense landfill as they watched the android's lifeless body come to a stop atop a pile of junk.

Aisha dusted off her hands and with a proud grin she marched back to the car. Gene turned and followed, accompanied by a silent Jim and Hanmyo. The man with dark black hair was leaning against the car, his arms folded.

The Ctarl Ctarl hadn't known the guy for very long. He'd been following her around for the past few days; only speaking when necessary. He hadn't mentioned his name either, as if she cared.

She stopped in front of the vehicle and turned to wait for the others. The red haired outlaw walked up next to her and glanced at the stranger. In a quiet, uneasy tone, he asked, "Do you know this guy?"

She turned back to the guy and answered, "Nope I have no idea."

The man stepped forward as the other two crew members came into view. He stopped infront of the group, his hands in his pockets, "The names Laguna."

"Gene Starwind." 

"Nice to meet you."Laguna said in an emotionless voice.

Aisha watched Gene get in the car followed by Jim and a girl she'd never seen before. She smirked and hopped into the car aswell, accompanied by Laguna, who sat in back.

* * *

It was late and she was exausted. The events that had just transpired had left her nerves on edge.

Hanmyo slipped under the covers given to her by Jim. The couch was comfy enough and she found herself drifting to sleep.

The next morning, she was awakened by the shrill sound of an annoied and hungry Ctarl Ctarl.

"THERE'S NOTHING TO EAT!!!"

Hanmyo sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Aisha was fumming in front of the almost barren refrigorater.

Tossing the blankets to the side, she stood up and walked over to examine the contents of the frige. She found two eggs hidden in the bootom right corner that looked ok to eat. She placed them on the counter, then climbed up onto the counter and opened a random cabinet. She smirked and pulled out a can of tuna with a faded label. She jumped off the counter and turned to Aisha, who looked confuzled.

"Would you like me to make you some breakfast?" Hanmyo asked the female ctarl ctarl.

Aisha's eyes flashed open with joy, "Oh yes! Would you?"

Hanmyo smiled, "Tuna omellette?"

The cat girl nodded, and Hanmyo went over to the stove. A pan was already on one of the burners. Rolling up her sleaves, Haanmyo broke the two eggs into the pan and turned on the burner. She found a fork in a nearby droor and began to blend the yokes and whites together. 

She turned to Aisha, holding out the can of tuna. "Could you open this for me, please?"

Aisha took the can and looked around in hopes of finding a can opener. Failing in that attempt, she unsheathed her cat claws and ripped the lid off.

Hanmyo took the now opened can, "Th-thank you," she stammered.

She flipped the cooking eggs, then walked over the the sink to drain the water from the tuna. Walking back over, she turned down the heat of the burner and placed the tuna on half of the egg, then covered it with the other half. She could feel Aisha's stare coming over her shoulder. SHe smiled and gout out a plate from the fourth cabinet she checked.

She placed the omellette on the plate and handed it to the famished, but greatful Aisha.

"Thank You!" Aisha exclaimed as she walked hurridly to the table. Within seconds the omellette was consumed by the hungry ctarl ctarl.

Hanmyo Turned off the stove and rinsed the pan in the sink. SHe walked over to Aisha, who was licking the remnants of the tuna omellette off the plate. 

"How was it?" She asked curiously.

Aisha lowed the plate a grinned, "It was great!"

Hanmyo smiled, pleased to have satisfied the once hungry ctarl ctarl. Something inside her gave her the feeling that they would become good friends.

She blinked, as if remembering something she forgot , "oh ya... my names Hanmyo." SHe held out a small hand.

Aisha took her hand and smiled, "I'm Aisha!"

Hanmyo took the empty plate and set it in the sink. When she returned to the large room she saw Jim walking down the stairs sleepily. Crimson grew across Hanmyo's girlish face as he walked over to the table wearing boxers and a white tank top. He looked up at her with a nervous smile and ran back upstairs to change.

Hanmyo sat at the large round table and waited for Jim to return. Aisha was sprawled out on the couch playing a video game. She yawned sleepily, stretching her arms. She was still wearing the freen dress from the orphanage. It was qrinkled and dirty from lack of washing. It didn't smell too good either, but it was all she had.

The echo of boots on concret filled the room as Jim swiftly decended the stairs. He was wearing his cargo pants and dark red shirt. She smiled, happy to see him. He returned the smile and walked over to her.

"You wanna go get some breakfast?" He asked, "THeres not much to eat here."

Hanmyo nodded, "okay!"

"Great! Come on!" Jim grabbed her hand and led her to the front door. He stopped and turned back to her. "I'm sorry did you need to ghet dressed first?" He asked, involuntaraly putting hes hand behind his head nervously.

SHe looked down and sighed, "THis is all i have actually..."

Jim's hand dropped to his side and a smile crossed his face, "Okay, then we'll just have to go shopping!"

Hanmyo's face lit up with a smile,"Shway!" (ok....that was not my idea...maybe it was but only cause my friends keep sayin it^^;;;;;;;)

They walked down the street, hand in hand, looking for nice clothes at a good price. THey came up to a place called **The Unlimited**. Jim stepped forward and opened the door for Hanmyo. She walked inside, followed by Jim.

THe store was crowded by racks and shelves of clothes of every kind.

Hanmyo turned to Jim, who was sitting in a chair considering he was no good at finding a good outfit.

"You find something you like and I'll get it for ya." Jim said. SHe smiled and walled off into the maze of garments.

Hour Later...

She walked back to Jim, who was asleep in the chair,"Jim.." SHe nudged his shoulder. He mumbled something in annoiance, but didn;t wake. She stood up straight, contemplating on how she could wake him and have a little fun doing it. She looked around the store for something useful. Her gaze stopped on a bright pink bowa. She walked over to it plucking off one of the neon feathers, then returned to the slumbering Jim. 

Hanmyo took the feather between her thump and index finger and lightly brushed it under the young boy's nose. Scrunching his nose, he swatted at the soft plumage iritating his nostrils. He still refused to wake. Hanmyo needed something that would totally catch him off guard, much like a bucket of cold water, but she didn't want to go that far. she looked around again for anything, but her search was futile. Then it hit her. Something so unknown to the young boy. She stepped up closer to him and bent down so that she was face to face with him. Placing her fingers under his chin, she raised his dozing head planted a sweet little kiss on his lips. (^_^) 

Jim's eyes fluttered open as Hanmyo pulled away smiling tyumphantly. Jim blushed a deep crimson. She giggled and held out an outfit she found.

Jim looked at it, his blush receeding, and stood up. He smiled and they walked up to the counter to pay for it.

* * *

Jim stepped onto the launch pad of the Outlaw star finishing off his breakfast. Hanmyo stepped up from behind him and looked in awe at the grapler ship. Jim smirked. 

A voice called from the ship. It was Aisha. she had gone to the ship ahead of them. The female Ctarl ctarl stepped out from behind a supply crate, accompanied by Laguna. 

"Wheres Gene?" Jim asked looking around curiously.

"Oh, he had to go shopping for groceries." Aisha said as she lifted one of the crates and loaded it onto the elecvator. Laguna had walked over to one of the large boxes and placed a hand on it. In an instant the crate and Laguna both dissapeared. Jim stood there, his jaw dropped, eyes wide. 

Aisha chuckled, "dont worry about him he does that a lot." The doors of the lift closed and Jim watched as she traveled upward to the outlaw star storage bay. His gaze shifted to one of the turrets of the ship. He sighed as he saw it looked pretty messed up. "Looks like i have some repairs to do." He said as he turned back around to get his tools and gear.

He returned with a pair of goggles oh his head and a box of tools. He saw Hanmyo standing by the ship, patiently waiting for him. She had a bright smile on her face as he aproached the side of the ship. 

"Gillium?" Jim called over his communicator.

"Yes Jim?" The cool voice answered.

"I need a rope to get to the turret."

"Right away." soon a rope began to travel down the side to the ship. Jim grabbed the end of it and spoke into the communicator again, "Thanks, Gillium. Thats enough"

"youre welcome, Jim."

He tugged on the cord to make sure it was in place. carefully hanging onto the tools, he began his ascent to the turret. Hand over hand he made it to the top.

The turret looked terrible now that he was up there. It looked like it was about to fall too pieces. Pulling out an electrice weld and began to reattach the turret. 

about ten minutes later he called over the communicator to Aisha, "Aisha, power up the turret."

"Okay" The turret began to hum, but the qalming buzz was interupted when random shots began to fill the air.

"TURN IT OFF!!" Jim yelled through the com. The turret quickly silenced itself. Jim sighed. It looked like he'd have to go inside the thing and fix it.

"Jim, is everything ok?" Hanmyo's voice floated up from down below. He gave her a thumbs up, but quickly regretted it as he glanced down. He clung to the rope and took a deep breath. "Dont do that again." He said to himself. He lifted up a latch next to the turret and climbed inside. He slid his goggles on and he could see al the pipes and gears that operated the gun. He checked over the first row of pipes, trying to find anything wrong. Nothing. On the second row he noticed a pipe that was rusted and burnt. Jim opened the tool kit and pulled out a replacement pip and a wrench. He placed the wrench head over the connector for the pipe and began to unscrew it. Suddenly, there was a small explosion of heated gas and Jim was hit hard with something that felt like a tree. Quickly, he linked the replacement pipe into place and screwed it in. The hot smoke stung his eyes and throat. He had to get out of there or he'd sufficate. He pushed the latch open and stuck his head out facing toward the ground below. He could see Hanmyo's worried expression.

"Jim?!"

"I'm...*cough* ok!" He reasured her. He slid out of the opening and hung onto the rope. He began to shake slightly as he closed the latch, but he shook it off. Then, without warning, he felt himself slipping into unconciousness.

"JIM!!!!" Her voice whot through his head as it jolted him back to conciousness, and he was falling. He grabbed the rope, his grip as tight as he could get it. His mind was spinning and he didn't know how much longer he could hang onto the life line. A slender arm embraced him and he turned his weak eyes to see Hanmyo on the rope next to him. He was unable to keep his grip and fell, but Hanmyo's hold was strong and she kept him close to her as she descended the rope.

* * *

Hanmyo carefully lowered Jim to the ground. He was unconcious. From behind her, the sound of running footsteps came from the lift.

"Jim!!"Aisha exclaimed as she approched Hanmyo and the unconcious Jim.

Hanmyo calmed herself and removed his goggles attempting to find out where his wounds were. A small puddle of blood had begin to form under him's head. She also noticed that his arm was twisted in an odd direction. She then carefully lifted his dark shirt up to his neck and saw that a large bruse had begun to form across his chest. 

She checked him over again one more time and was satisfied when she could find no more injuries. She quickly possitioned herself beside Jim's limp body. She carefully straighted his broken arm. He hissed in pain, but fell silent again. Placing her hands over him, she closed her eyes. She began to chant. 

Aisha's ears perked up, "What the...?!?!" Hanmyo paid no attetion to this as she continued her chant. Jim's body began to glow a briliant blue. "You're.....you're a P-pirate!" Aisha stammered.

Hanmyo's voice rose, "Paguwa sempa Paguwa sempa!!" THe bright blue light flashed blindingly causing Aisha and Laguna to shield their eyes. 

The light died down. Hanmyo droped her hands as she leaned over Jim. "Jim?" she spoke softly.

He stirred a bit, then his eyes flutered open. Hanmyo smiled down at him. "H-Hanmyo?" He slowly sat up rubbing his temples.

* * *

His head was throbing but that didnt seem to bother him much. Hanmyo leaned forward and huged him weakly. He looked down at her, "Hanmyo, what happened?" He waited for an answer, but nothing escaped her mouth. He caught the slight sniffle that escaped her. Was she crying? He allowed her to cling to him for awhile longer, then he saw Aisha. The Ctarl ctarl was starring at them, shock evident on her face. 

"Whats wrong Aisha?" Jim asked, a bit worried.

"She.....she...." her words didnt seem to want to come out.

He blinked, a bit confused.

"Aw forget it." Aisha said, "Are you ok?"

"Ya" Jim answered. His headache had subsided. 

Hanmyo released her hold on Jim and sat back wiping at her tear streeked cheeks. Jim turned his attention to her, his faced saddened. "Hanmyo?"

SHe looked up at him and smiled, "I'm fine... just a bit shaken."

Jim smiled and slowly stood up. He reached out hand to help her up. She took it and allowed him to lift her. As soon asn she was up he let go of her hand, but was force to catch her as she fell. "Hanmyo?!"

"Its okay" She said weakly, "I just used up a bit too much energy, thats all..." He allowed her to lean on him as they walked into the hanger.

****

* * *

Aisha stood with Laguna outside the hanger.

"We can't tell him what happened" Aisha turned to the dark haired man.

"Yeah... you're probably right. She should be the one to tell him. But I don't think she even knows." Laguna turned and began loading cargo again.

Aisha glanced at the hanger for a second longer then went back to help Laguna.

End

I love this chapter its sooooo cute^^ anyway I hope yall liked it as much as I did please r&r


	4. Chapter 4: Unleashing the Beast part 1

Outlaw star = not mine

Drill de Runrun Kururunrun

Chapter 4: Unleashing the Beast Part 1

By Keiyo Meisato

note: sorry this took so long to put up. Exams are starting and I've been really busy with Animazement stuff^^;;;;

{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}

Laguna leaned against a wall folding his arms and watched as the young girl continued bandaging up her friend. The dark haired man had been taken aback when she had used her magic earlier. Although magic wasn't too uncommon, it was strange to find a child so adapted to it. Most magic users were adults, mainly pirates. He shrugged and decided to drop the subject from thought; besides, if she _were _a pirate she would have said something already, right?

Laguna glanced up as the door to the hanger opened. Gene stepped though carrying a bundle of food for lunch. He watched as the outlaw walked over to the table where the two kids were and set the package down. 

"What happened to you?" The red head asked noticing the bandages around his partner's arm. 

"Uh...." Jim hesitated looking at Hanmyo. 

Aisha chimed in, "He fell from the turret!" 

Gene looked skeptically at Aisha then turned back to the boy, who simply nodded and pointed to the still smoking gun. He raised a brow still a bit unbelieving. 

"You mean to tell me you fell almost 3 stories...and survived, much less still be awake?!" 

They all nodded. He blinked, "Well are you ok?"

"Ya! Hanmyo fixed me up" Jim smiled thankful to the girl in front of him.

The others stood silently, until Aisha saw the bag of food. 

"LETS EAT!!!" 

*****

Hanmyo sighed as she sat on the edge of the launch pad, her legs dangling over the side. She was so confused. She had few memories, if any. The memories of her first time meeting Jim were the strongest. She closed her eyes thinking back to an earlier vision of a tall dark man standing before her. He was talking in a deep, frightening voice, telling her about her powers. She had the ability to heal, levitate herself as well as other things. She also had the power to create mass destruction, but she had no intention of trying that out. 

A small, gloved hand rested on her shoulder and she turned her head. Jim was standing behind her a look of concern oh his face. "Hey Hanmyo. Why are you out here by yourself?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"I was just thinking." She said quietly.

"About what?"

"My past." Silence enveloped the conversation. They sat together in the cool night air, gazing down at the gray machinery below, when a loud sneeze resounded behind them causing them to startle almost falling off the platform. They turned to see Aisha standing a few feet away with a giant tissue in her hand, the bridge of her nose red.

"Bless you." Hanmyo said, "Are you feeling okay Aisha-chan?"

"Ya" the Ctarl Ctarl answered stuffily, "Just caught a cold. Nothing serious."

"Maybe you should get some medicine. There's a drug store down the road a bit." Jim said standing and pointing to a store far down the narrow street.

"Good idea." Aisha turned and began her journey.

"You want us to come with you?" Hanmyo asked sweetly.

"Okay…" The two kids join the cat girl down to the drug store, Hanmyo holding her hand.

*****

Gene lay upside down in the pilot seat of the outlaw star. He was repairing the controls when a panicky voice rang through the communicator.

"GENE!!!!!!!!"

"Itai~~!!! Jim? What that hell?" Gene sat up in his seat holding the earpiece.

"Gene! It's Aisha! Something's wrong with her!" 

"What?! Where are you?"

"At the drug store. Hurry Gene!"

By now Laguna had entered the room after hearing Gene's shouts.

"We're on our way!" The red haired outlaw jumped out of his seat and ran to the ships hatch followed by Laguna.

"Gene, whats going on?" The dark haired man asked still following.

"Jim says theres something wrong with Aisha." They entered the lift and headed down. Squeezing through the doors before they completely opened, Gene and Laguna took off heading down the street to the store.

*****

Laguna ran swiftly behind Gene as they made their way to the drug store. The doors flew open and Jim ran out a look of worry across his childish face. He quickly led the two older men inside and motioned them to the unconscious and barely breathing Aisha. Hanmyo was bent over her, her brown eyes closed. The familiar hum of her chant began again and the Ctarl Ctarl's body began to radiate with a brilliant blue glow.

They stood watching and waiting.

"What happened Jim?" Laguna finally asked taking his eyes away from the two figures in front of him. 

"Aisha was complaining about a cold so we came down here to get some medicine." He paused, "But when we got here she fell and wouldn't wake up, and that's when I called you." They turned back to the girls as the light died down. Aisha still lay on the floor, her eyes closed, but breathing right again. Jim ran forward to catch Hanmyo as she slumped over out of breath.

"Hanmyo? You ok?" Gene asked standing behind the blond. She nodded and Jim helped her to her feet. "Jim, why don't you take Hanmyo back to the ship. We'll get Aisha." Jim nodded and walked with a weak Hanmyo on his shoulder to the front of the shop. Laguna watched as they opened the door and left down the street. He looked back at Gene, who was lifting the unconscious Ctarl Ctarl, one limp arm over his shoulder. The dark haired man stepped forward and collected the other arm. 

"Sorry about that." Gene said turning to the storeowner.

"N-no ...problem..."

"...Ugh..." Aisha moaned. They both turned their gaze to the waking cat girl.

"Hey Aisha, you ok?" Laguna asked as she planted her feet on the cement floor.

A low growl escaped from her and her claws grew sharp and pointed.

"What the...?" Gene spoke but was caught off guard as Aisha leapt back into a fighting stance. The two stood there confused. What was she doing now? Before Laguna could dwell on that thought anylonger the Ctarl Ctarl sprang forward on the attack.

"Look out!!" Gene shouted, diving behind a nearby magazine stand. Packages of chips were shredded as Aisha's claws crashed into another shelf.

"My store!!!" The man behind the counter shouted. Aisha turned towards him, her eyes glowing red. "Eep!" The man quickly ran into the back to hide. Laguna took that moment to attack, landing a kick to her stomach sending her out the doors. Too bad they were closed when he did as glass shattered and flew into the street. 

The two of them ran out of the store, "We have to get her back to the ship. She's causing too much damage out here!" Laguna shouted heading for the outlaw star. The red head nodded in agreement and they began to sprint down the road, Aisha on their heels. 

*****

It seemed like they had been running forever as they entered the Outlaw Star hanger. They stopped suddenly as Aisha leapt up and landed a few feet in front of them.

"Kuso....now what?" Gene exclaimed under his breath. He hadn't brought his Caster, or a gun for that matter.

Aisha's eyes gleamed fierce with pure feline wildness. She let out a yell that pierced the night air and became stronger as it bounced off walls.

Gene grabbed at his ears, the sound bashing against his eardrums. As the siren died down, the outlaw opened his clenched eyes only to catch sight of the cat girl's foot just as it rammed into his chest. 

In a burst of pain, he was sent flying backwards into the concrete. He sat up quickly and saw Laguna smashed to the side by Aisha's powerful fist. 

Gene got to his feet, glancing left and right for a way to the ship. There were none. 'Well', he thought 'only one thing to do.' Dropping into a fighting stance, he dashed forward bringing back a fist. 

*****

Aisha easily evaded his attack, ducking to the fight. As she stood and turned in his direction, she saw he was running towards the ship. She let out an irritated growl and sprinted towards him, but was too late as the doors of the outlaw star slammed shut. Slamming a clawed fist at the metal door, she turned her attention to the dark haired man getting to his feet.

*****

Jim and Hanmyo sat in his room waiting for the others to get back. Hanmyo rested on his shoulder. Most of her strength had returned, but she was still a little weak. Jim still felt a bit confused about what she could do. He'd never seen anything like it, except once, but there was no way she could be one of those. Besides, she helped people, she didn't hurt them. He could feel her soft purple hair as it brushed against his neck and cheek. He could feel the heat rising in his face as she snuggled closer to him. 

Both their heads shot up as they heard the outside door slam shut and a blur run by. Jim stood and walked over to the open door and stepped out just as Gene came flying down the hall. They collided. Jim being the smaller of the two took the full impact and went soaring across the metal floor. He slammed into the wall and went still.

*****

Gene fell to the floor as he crashed into the small form. He glanced up quickly to see Jim lying on his side against the wall. 

"Kuso!" The red headed outlaw cursed as he got to his feet and went over to his unconscious partner. Kneeling next to the boy, his gun in hand, he turned him over. A bump had formed on the blonde's head. It didn't look too bad, so he lifted the boy up gently and carried him into the room where Hanmyo was. 

Hanmyo had made it to the door when he entered, "What's going on, Gene?"

"I don't know. Aisha's gone crazy. And Lag is still out there with her." He laid Jim on his bed. "Stay here with him." With that, Gene left with caster in hand.

The door slid open and he peered out. There was no one in site. Laguna was gone. Gene took a cautious step out onto the cement. Holding up his caster, he began to sweep the area. The platform was clear, and then he heard something. It was a faint flapping sound, like the rustling of clothes in the wind. He glanced up quickly just as Laguna landed on top of him. He landed hard on the ground, Laguna's weight crushing him. He cringed as his slid the unconscious man off him.

Gene sat up and was about to check his friend when a ferocious battle cry came down on him. He rolled to his left, barely avoiding the crushing power of Aisha's extended foot. Bringing up the caster, he prepared to fire, but her cat-like abilities allowed her to avoid his aim. The outlaw swung around and fired the blast as the Ctarl Ctarl came into sight. An explosion of white energy blasted from the gun. Chunks of gray matter flew from the ground as the blast missed and landed a few feet behind the cat girl.

*****

Hanmyo had regained most, if not all, of her strength back. Placing a wet clothe on Jims head she turned back to listen as the sound of an explosion echoed through the ship. She knew Gene had ordered her to stay on the ship, but she needed to help, she had to do something. With that decided, she ran for the front entrance. The door was wide open, revealing the battle taking place. Gene dodged as Aisha came raining down, baring sharp claws. Stepping out of the ship, Hanmyo stood with her arms held out in front of her. Concentrating all her powers, she began her chant. It was louder than before but with Gene preoccupied, he was unable to hear it.

Bright liquid beams of light began to encircle her young form. They swirled around her until they found their place at her hands. The beams grew into a brilliant ball of light energy dangling at her fingertips. Aisha and Gene had finally stopped their quarrel as they caught sit of the light. 

Clenching her teeth, Hanmyo released the immense power at the Ctarl Ctarl. Aisha was caught up in fright of the massive energy propelled itself towards her. It broke into a single beam and engulfed her, swirling into a twister of light and energy. 

Hanmyo gasped for breath as she paused and continued into the next phase. She darted forward towards the immobile, crazed Ctarl Ctarl. With a few quick steps, Hanmyo leapt into the funnel of energy leaving behind a bewildered Gene Starwind. 

A few seconds past before anything happened, when the bright cyclone formed a large glowing sphere. Located in the center were Aisha and Hanmyo. The purple haired girl floated over her, a stretched out hand over the Ctarl Ctarl's face. 

*****

Gene looked on in awe at the glowing sphere. What was she doing? Before he could dwell on his thoughts for too long, the light dissipated and the two female figures fell to the ground unconscious. Gene stood and walked over to them.

"Uhhhh......" A groan came from behind him. Turning he saw Laguna stand, rubbing his head. "What happened?" The dark haired man asked, walking over beside Gene.

"I wish I knew, but we better get them inside." Gene lifted Aisha over his shoulder, while Laguna carried Hanmyo inside. 

'What in hell just happened?' Gene thought, but shrugged it off and walked inside.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! well.......... thats just part 1 of chapter four, but at least its done . sorry its been so long it took me FOREVER to finish this part. hope ya like it^^


End file.
